The transmission latency through multi-hop wireless networks (e.g, metropolitan backhaul networks) may be reduced through low-latency packet forwarding at each hop. Source routing and conventional label switching utilize full packet inspection, and may also utilize an integrity check (e.g. CRC) which subjects the packet forwarding to delays potentially as large as the packet airtime duration.